


Restless Sleep

by Koshevnikov91 (avengers_addict1)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengers_addict1/pseuds/Koshevnikov91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been help Sherlock with a case and is exhausted. He finally goes to bed around four in the morning, but doesn't stay asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToraResa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/gifts).



> Well I hope that my friend enjoys this. She had a bad day the other day and I hope this makes her feel better!

* * *

Humming quietly, John rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He scrunched up his face, squeezing his eyes closed trying to block the out the sun. He had heard his mobile ring several times but intentionally ignored it. He did not want to leave this bed at all today.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his pillow and groaned as the phone rang again. Mumbling against his pillow, "Bloody hell, please, stop calling me. I just want to sleep."

John hadn't slept all night due to Sherlock rambling on about a case he was working on. Feeling himself doze at the table, he started for bed but was quickly stopped. Sherlock was on to something and he needed someone to explain all of this to, this someone being John by default.

Two hours and finally closing the case later, it was four in the morning and John had just crawled into bed. As he laid in bed he made the promise to himself, that no matter what, he wasn't leaving that bed.

It wasn't long before he was falling asleep, still clothed, and snoring into the pillow.

Three hours later, John woke up face down in his pillow. He sighed as his phone stopped ringing and started to doze again. He was just on the brink of sleep when he heard him.

"John," Sherlock yelled from the bottom of the stairs. _Dear Jesus, what could he possibly want? I just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?_ John thought to himself and he pulled his pillow tight over his head hoping to block out that mad man's voice.

Maybe if I stay quiet he'll leave me be, John thought, and quickly threw that thought out the window. Sherlock never just, let him be. He was somehow always dragged into anything and everything.

John groaned a little and kept his head under the pillow hearing Sherlock's foot steps coming up to his room.

Sherlock stopped in the doorway and started to ramble on about a case Lestrade just called about. He paused for a moment realizing that John wasn't responding, "Lestrade said you weren't answering his calls. Why is that?"

John grunted and sat up quickly throwing his pillow at Sherlock with as much force as he could. "Because I was awake until four in the morning listening to you ramble on about the case you had just finished. I woke up after three hours of sleep to my phone ringing. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, you for ungodly reason, feel that you need me to do God knows what!"

John didn't realize that he had climbed out of bed and was standing in front of Sherlock defensively, "I just...want...to sleep."

Leaning forward a little, John rested his forehead on Sherlock's shoulder. "Please, I just want to sleep," he mumbled sleepily against the taller man's chest.

Sherlock let out a small sigh and smiled a little, "My apologies, John." He gently ran his fingers through John's blond hair and gently kissed the top of his head.

Letting out a sigh, John nuzzled Sherlock's chest a little. "Go back to bed John. You need the sleep," Sherlock murmured.

John nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Sherlock and moved back to his bed. He bit his lip a little and raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, "When was the last time you slept?" He started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling pants off that he slept in.

Sherlock opened his mouth but closed it again. He just stood and stared at John for a moment. He wasn't sure how long he had stayed awake. He had been busy with the case, and a new one had just came up. Hell, he wasn't even sure when the last time ate was. John kept his eyebrow raised and stared at Sherlock, "Well?"

"A week, maybe longer," Sherlock answered nonchalantly. John let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. He hated when Sherlock went so long without sleep, not only did he hate seeing how tired he was or how unhealthy he was, he got irritable too, more so than normal.

"Well then," John motioned to his bed and pulled the sheet back, "come on then, you need the sleep just as much as I do." John sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sherlock a little.

He rolled his eyes, and kicked off his shoes, and pulled his clothes off. He climbed into bed next to John, wearing just his underwear. John gave a small smile and murmured, "You look exhausted, you need the rest. Lestrade can wait." He gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek and started to lay back, pulling Sherlock down with him.

They laid in John's bed and just stared into each other's eyes. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, John quickly put his hand over his mouth. "Don't...Just...Don't talk, don't think, just relax."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed behind John's hand. John couldn't help but chuckle and moved his hand from Sherlock's mouth and gently caressed his cheek. Sherlock hummed softly, closing his eyes and leaned into John's hand.

Wrapping his arms around the shorter man, Sherlock pulled John flush against him and nuzzled his hair. John closed his eyes and nuzzled at Sherlock's neck, wrapping his arms around him. He absent-mindedly moved his fingers along the small of Sherlock's back.

Sherlock took a breath, "John I," but he was quickly interrupted by a sharp kick to the shin and John murmured, "Sherlock, shut up and go to sleep."

Sherlock grunted and rolled his eyes, murmuring quietly, "I was going to say, I love you John."

John smiled letting out a small breath and kissed his neck, "Love you too Sherlock."

They both slipped back into silence and soon the room is filled with quiet snores and soft breaths.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked my one-shot guys, especially ToraResa. Comments are amazing.


End file.
